Harry Potter and the Heir
by darkprince31
Summary: He's really pissed with everyone but what happens if Harry died...
1. OWLS AND owls

HARRY POTTER AND THE HEIR

O.W.L.S AND OWLS

It was one minute to midnight. Harry James Achilles Potter laid his head on his chin as he watched his clock struck midnight. _Happy birthday to me _he thought bitterly. Almost immediately, six owls came to his window. He quickly let them in for fear that their pecking on the window would wake the Dursleys. Harry took all six letters and read the first one, his OWL results.

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have scored the following results:

Transfiguration - O (98)

Potions - O (90)

Charms - O (110)

Defense - O (150)

Herbology - E (75)

COMC - O (89)

Divination - P ( 25)

History of Magic - P (20)

Astronmy - A (60)

Total OWLs : 13

O is the Highest grade in the whole Exam

Congratulations on your results Mr. Potter!

Yours sincerely,

Griselda Marchbanks

_Wow! _Harry thought, _an O in potions. Snape is gonna hate me for this. _Harry folded the letter and began to open the next three which was from Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

Hiya Harry! How's things at the Dursleys? Hope

they aren't giving you too much trouble! Anyway,

Happy Birthday! Here are some of Fred and George's

new invention. If the Dursleys give you any trouble,

just use these. I'm not sure what it's suppose to do

but just use it anyway.

By the way, we are staying at the Headquarters.

Hermione's there as well and I was hoping you

wouldn't mind us being together, would you?

Ok, gotta go. See you soon, hopefully

Dumbledore allows you to come over.

Mum and Dad asked him. But, they

didn't get the 'yes'. See you soon mate!

Ron

Harry smiled to himself. He had always wanted Ron and Hermione to be together. They were the perfect couple. He read the next letter and it was from Hermione.

Dear Harry,

How are you? We are at the Headquarters

and Dumbledore actually let Fred and

George become part of the Order. They

think he's losing it but he says that they

could invent new tricks which helps us

in future battles.

Anyway Harry, Happy Birthday! I made

these cookies as a birthday gift. And I also

want to tell you that me and Ron are together.

I hope you don't mind. Please don't get angry

with us for not telling you sooner. Hope to see you soon!

Hermione

He put down the letter and read the next from Ginny.

Dear Harry,

How are you? Happy Birthday!

Wish you were here. It's so sick to see Ron

and Herm snogging everyday. I really missed

you. Here's a book on all the broomsticks

ever made. Hope you'll like it. See you real

soon I hope.

Love, Ginny.

_Love Ginny, _He thought, _She likes me! She misses me! Oh I missed you so much Ginny._ A tear rolled down his cheek but he quickly wiped it away. He then proceed to read his last letter.

Dear Harry,

Happy 16th birthday! I hate to be the bearer of bad news

but I suggest you stay in the house as it would be much safer.

There has been a lot of attacks and the protection will be

important. I know that you are still mourning the death of

Sirius. I'm very sorry. I'll have Remus and Tonks

pick you up at 8am on September 1st. Once again,

I'm very sorry Harry. Have a nice summer.

Professor Dumbledore

_Damm Dumbledore! Fucking asshole! Locking me up in the house, treating me like a baby! _Harry thought bitterly. He crushed the paper and threw it in the dustbin. As he grew angrier, he noticed a tiny owl standing by the window. He took the letter out and read it but it was blank. Suddenly, he felt a tug behind his navel and he disappeared


	2. The Heir

THE HEIR

Harry reappeared and found himself in a great hall with 5 people smiling at him.

'Where am I and who are you!?' Harry demanded.

'Calm down young one. I'm Merlin and this is the four Hogwarts Founders. You are in a place where time is slowed down. A week spent here is a day back there.'

'You all are the Hogwarts Founders?' He exclaimed, 'I think I'm going to faint.' With that he slump on the floor.

'Well, that went, _well,' _Godric said.

'This isn't funny Godric! He could be hurt or something! I think we better get him to his quarters,' Helga scolded as Salazaar pick the boy up.

They followed him up into a big room and laid him on the bed.

'He looks awfully young and thin,' Godric said.

'That's because of the way his muggle relatives treat him. He doesn't deserve to live there. We should have gotten him here after Lily and James were killed! I still don't see why he had to live those miserable years with his relatives. The poor boy! ' Rowena said as a tear came out of her eye. Her husband, Salazaar, hugged her tightly.

'Shhh! I think he's awake!' Helga said.

Harry slowly opened his eyes and his blurred vision became clearer. 'This isn't a dream is it?' He admitted finally.

'No. We brought you here to train you so that you can bring the downfall of Voldermort.'

'Yeah, that self proclaiming heir of mine. He isn't, actually.'

'I'm sorry but may I know what's going on?'

'Well, for starters, you are our heir. The heir to the Four Founders of Hogwarts and Merlin.' Rowena said.

'Yes, we wanted to bring you here to raise you but Merlin didn't allow.' Salazaar continued.

'The day you turn 16 will be the day your powers will be fully developed. I did not want to bring you here because time here runs slower than in the Wizarding World. And for powers to develop, you need time so we decided to let you live with the Dursleys until you are 16. Still, the founders were right by your side, watching over you every day and night. And so is your parents,' Merlin ended.

Harry thought of his parents and cried. 'It's my fault my parents are dead, it's my fault, it's my fault…' Harry repeated those words as he sank his head and cried.

'I think he's had enough for today. Merlin, we should give him some time to open up to us,' Helga said as she went over to console him.

'Yeah, we ought to make him feel comfortable first. If we tell him the information too quickly, we are no different than Dumbledore. He will need time to open up to us,' Godric supported his wife.

'You are right, Godric. I'm starting to act like Dumbledore. I'll take a leave first. See you all in the morning.'

The Founders nodded and closed the door.

'Shhh Harry, we're here for you. Don't cry…' Rowena and Helga consoled Harry while Godric and Salazaar charmed the room to be bigger and transported all his things here.

Soon, Harry fell asleep. Helga laid him gently on the bed and turned to see that Harry's things were neatly packed.

'Impressive!'

'Of course! The famous duo!' Both Godric and Salazaar grinned.

Rowena smiled and said, 'Enough boasting you two! Harry's already asleep! We should spend a few nights here so that he'll feel safe. What do you think, Godric, Salazaar, Helga?'

'Sounds good to me,' Helga said.

'Hey Godric, how much do you wanna bet there would be an uproar in the Order?' Salazaar asked.

Godric smirked and said, 'You thinking what I'm thinking?'

Both of them smirked and immediately, Rowena and Helga knew what was going on.

'Can we go, please?' Godric and Salazaar made their cutest puppy dog face which made both their wives' hearts soften.

'Alright, but make sure you come back tomorrow morning!' Helga whispered as both best buds disappeared with a cruel smirk on their faces.

'Honestly, I don't know what's so fun about having…' before Helga could finish, Merlin rushed in and said, 'Voldermort attacked the Dursleys, they think that Harry's dead. Both parties, the Order and Voldermort.'

'Oh no! Godric and Salazaar went to check on the Order. Did you see them? They just left.'

'Yeah, I did. I told them to get as much information as possible. They probably won't be back till noon tomorrow.'

'Ok. I seriously don't know how Harry's gonna handle this tomorrow,' Rowena said.

Merlin gave a sad expression before nodding to the two founders and left. Rowena and Helga got onto the bed and quickly fell asleep.


	3. Uproar at the Order

UPROAR AT THE ORDER

'Albus! The Dursleys… Harry!' Lupin shouted.

'I'm afraid he's gone Remus. Harry's gone. I'm so sorry.'

'No…It can't be. He's alive! I know it! You are lying! Harry's alive! He can't be dead…' Remus cried against the wall.

Hermione cried against Ron's chest. Ginny could not believe her ears. 'He can't be dead. No…' she ran to her room with Fred and George tailing her.

She cried on her bed and there was nothing Fred or George could do. Godric and Salazaar however weren't smirking. They knew they had to get information as soon as they can. The scene was terrible, having to see Harry's loved ones weep for him.

'Kingsley, would you kindly go down to the site and see how badly it was destroyed?'

The Auror nodded before taking four other Aurors with him.

'C'mon, we should be going to the site too,' Salazaar said. They turned and left the room.

Ginny was still crying on her bed., whispering Harry's name, hoping that he was alive but she knew she was lying to herself.

'Harry, please come back. Tell me you are still alive. Please Harry… Come back…'

The words rang in Harry's ear. _Harry…Come back…Harry…_ He immediately woke up and whispered, 'Ginny'.

Both Helga and Rowena woke up to find Harry sweating.

'Harry, are you ok? Is it Voldermort?'

'No, sorry I woke you up. It's just… I could hear Ginny calling me. I could feel her emotions.'

'Harry, Merlin… He came back and… and told us that the Dursleys were attacked. Both Voldermort and the Order assume that you are dead. Godric and Salazaar went back to check it out. Merlin says that they won't be back till noon,' Helga explained.

Rowena nodded in agreement, 'You should get some sleep and try not to worry about the Order too much. Right now you should get some sleep.'

Harry nodded and allowed Helga to tuck him to bed, giving him a motherly kiss on the forehead. Within a few seconds, Harry went back to sleep.


	4. I'm offically dead!

I'M OFFICALLY DEAD!

Harry woke up bright and early the next morning. He made his way down to the kitchen to find Helga and Rowena setting breakfast.

'Morning Harry! Did you sleep well?' Helga greeted cheerfully while levitating two plates of bacon to the table.

'Morning…' Harry replied dully.

'What's wrong Harry? Are you alright?' Rowena ask worriedly.

'Morning everyone!' Merlin greeted as he came into the kitchen, 'why all the dull faces?'

Harry couldn't take it anymore, 'I'm sorry, I'm not hungry.' He ran out of the kitchen.

'Harry!' Rowena shouted, 'I'll go after him.'

Harry ran into the field and slump down. He curled up against the soft grass and cried. 'Ginny… I missed you… Mum, Dad, Sirius, Cedric… I'm so sorry… I couldn't save you. I'm so useless……'

Rowena went to the fields and spotted him lying on the grass. She quickly rushed to him.

'Harry? Harry, are you ok?' Rowena asked as she gently pulled him up and laid him against her shoulders, letting him cry on something.

'I feel so useless… all those people who died for me… their lives are not worth it… Mum, Dad, Cedric, Sirius… And Ginny… I miss her… so much… I could feel her emotions in my dreams but I… I just… I couldn't be there for her…'

'No Harry… You're not useless… You're our heir… You are like our child… We'll never leave you…' Rowena reassured her young heir.

Harry looked into her motherly eyes and nodded. Rowena wiped away his tears and kissed his forehead.

'Come on, let's go back to the manor. We have a surprise for you.'

Both of them then started walking back.

Rowena lead Harry to the Great Hall. There, the other 3 founders and Merlin were waiting for him.

'What's this all about?' Harry asked.

'Harry, remember the first time you got here? And you asked how are we still alive?' Merlin said.

'Yeah…'

'Well… in this place, there is no life and death. It is another dimension from the world. So… figure this out,' Merlin finished.

'No life and death… means that my parents are still alive in this world! Right?' Harry shouted.

'Ha! I told you he'd figure out fast!' Godric said to Salazaar.

'Is it true?'

'Yes Harry… Your parents are right here. And so is Cedric.' Merlin said.

Just then, three figures appeared. It was his parents and Cedric.

'Mum, Dad?'

'Yes it's us Harry.' James answered.

Harry went and hugged them. He finally felt what it was like to hug his own parents. He could feel the warmth inside him.

'I really missed you Mum, Dad…'

'Shhh… It's ok Harry… We are here for you…' Lily replied.

'Hey Harry my boy!' James said as he ruffled his son's hair.

'Ahhh! Dad! Now I don't look good!' Harry teased his father.

'Where's Padfoot anyway? He's getting slower by the minute,' James complained.

'Padfoot? Sirius is here?!' Harry shouted.

'Woah… I ain't deaf ya know!' Sirius said as he appeared and walked towards them.

'Sirius! Oh Sirius! I thought I would never see you again…' Harry cried as he hugged his godfather.

'Aww… Don't say that Harry… You're making me cry!' Sirius said.

Then a figure walked towards them. It was Cedric!

'Cedric! God I'm so sorry…'

'It's ok Harry… I don't blame you… I like this place anyway…' Cedric joked.

'Oh Salazaar… I think all this mushy stuff is gonna make me cry…' Godric said to his buddy while pretending to dry his tears.

'Yeah… Me too buddy…sniff Anyone got a tissue?'

'Oh come off it you two!' Helga said as she smacked both their heads. Everyone roared with laughter.

'Come on, let's go breakfast… I'm hungry,' Sirius said.

'Padfoot, you're always hungry!' Lily said.

'Race ya there Harry!' Sirius said.

However, Harry was so much quicker than his godfather, who was trying to catch up with him.

'Man! You're damm fast!' Sirius panted.

'Of course he's fast. He's my son!' James said. They settled down and ate breakfast while catching up.


	5. Back to Grimauld Place

BACK TO GRIMAULD PLACE

After they finished their breakfast, they meet Merlin and the Four founders in the fields.

'Harry, we are going to transfer all the knowledge we know into you. Please close your eyes and relax your mind.'

Harry nodded and did what he was told. Soon, he began to feel wiser and more powerful. He could feel the power flowing through him.

'It is done Harry. You will know how to use your powers when you need them. Also, we will be able to communicate to each other mentally, it means all five of us and your parents, Sirius and Cedric too. You may change the shape oh Hogwarts and are able to speak to all the animals, muggle or magical. You can float or should I say fly in the air without changing into a form. Most importantly, you will be able to do wandless magic, apparate and you may take any form of animal when changing into an animagus. And lastly, you can change your appearance anytime.'

'Wow! Thank you Master Merlin,' Harry bowed in gratitude.

'Harry, you don't have to call me "Master". Merlin will do,' Merlin smiled.

'But Master, I feel that it is not right for me to do that. I wish to be your apprentice if you don't mind?'

Merlin smiled, adding a twinkle in his eye, 'Yes you may, my young apprentice. However, there is still one more thing you have to learn. And that is to control your feelings, your temper. Come, we will take a walk around.' Harry nodded and smile to his master while the rest retreated back to the castle.

'Harry, I can sense your hatred for Dumbledore. I shall not judge who is wrong or right because no one is. In time, you will learn advance Occulmency, Legilimens and how to control your temper,' Merlin added with a chuckle. 'First, we will start with controlling your temper. Once you have learned it, you can master Occulmency and Legilimens easily.'

'Yes master, I try.'

'Harry, do you know that your temper is a gate to Voldermort entering your mind?'

'Yes, I know Master.'

'Ok. Now I want you to close your eyes and relax your mind,' Merlin instructed as he and Harry sat on the soft green grass.

'Yes Master'

'Take your mind of everything. All the hatred and unhappiness, take it and throw it away. Now how do you feel?'

'Better Master. Thank You.'

'Good Harry, you're learning well. Now, every time you get angry, keep in mind to relax and think of a happy thought, a very strong, powerful and happy thought. This works well for Dementors too. It is better if you keep an image or a few images of happy thoughts in your mind every time. Now, think of your happy thought and focus on it. Open your eyes when you are ready.'

Harry took a while before opening his eyes.

'You were thinking of Ginny Weasley, I presume? Is she close to you" Merlin asked

'Yes Master,' Harry smiled, and continue, 'She's wonderful. I love her…a lot… ever since the chamber was open. I knew she was the right one for me. Right now, the pain of her knowing that I'm dead, really kills me. I wish I could see her again but it would be impossible.'

'My young apprentice, nothing is impossible. I believe that they are having an Order meeting now. I forgot to mention that the weather here will always be sunny. Every room will have its own "weather". You can change it to whatever you like. But it is set to change according to the Wizarding World's timings,' Merlin finished.

'That is so cool! Does it mean that I can see Ginny now?'

'Yes, let us go now.' Within a few seconds, they were transported into the Order Headquarters.

'Harry, you may stay as long and come anytime you wish as you are invisible and no one can see or hear you here,' Merlin explained.

'Yes Master. So I'm a ghost or a solid figure? Can I walk through walls?' Harry asked cheekily.

His Master smiled and said, 'You are suppose to be dead right? So that will explain a lot I presume. You may go anywhere you wish but do come back early for dinner. Godric and Salazaar might join you later. Wandering around here is one of their hobbies.'

Harry laughed and thanked him, 'Thank you Master!'

Harry quickly went into the kitchen and saw the whole Order was there but most importantly, Ginny was there, eating, or at least it seemed like she's eating.

'Ginny, you must eat. You'll need the strength. Harry would not want to see you suffer like this,' Molly said softly.

'Yeah Ginny, eat. I don't want to see you suffer like this. It isn't worth it,' Harry mumbled to himself and quickly flew to the table, floating in front of Ginny.

'I'm sorry mum. I really have no appetite,' Ginny apologized and went up to her room.

Harry quickly followed her up. Ginny collapsed onto the bed and cried. Harry wanted so much to comfort her and tell her that he is alive but can't be with her. Then, the door opened and Dumbledore came in.

'Ginny, it's ok. Don't cry. I know you miss him. He would not want to see you suffer like this.'

'I'm sorry Professor, for causing all this problems. It is just that… I really missed him… I'm so sorry…' Ginny cried.

The old wizard hugged her and comforted her, 'There there Ginny, our loved ones are never gone. I'm sure Harry's somewhere watching over us. Right now, try not to think so much but your health.'

'Thank You Professor.'

Both teacher and student then went down to the meetings in the Hall with Harry flying beside Ginny. The Order has changed its rules, now, almost the whole of DA had joined the Order. Everyone took their places and Harry floated next to Ginny.

'Now that everyone is here, the meeting shall commence. Remus, Tonks, the report about Dementors?'

'Yes sir. We managed to persuade some Dementors to join us but out of 5000, only 100 are willing to join us. The rest have returned to the Dark Lord,' Tonks reported.

Dumbledore sighed, 'Well, a hundred's still good. I don't really expect that many to join us. Voldermort,' Everyone winced, 'has much more to offer them than us.' All of the Order members nodded and began to whisper to each other. Ginny, however, was looking down on her lap, oblivious to her surroundings. The meeting went on for 2 hours and everyone was feeling cold and sleepy.

'We still have a lot to discuss. The meeting might last the night, so I suggest that we take a break, get some coffee or something hot to drink, and we will continue in ½ an hours' time.'

They began to exit into the living room, while Mrs. Weasley, McGonagall, and Tonks went into the kitchen to prepare coffee for everyone. Fortunately, Tonks didn't mess up this time. Just then, two ghostly figures appeared behind Harry. It was Godric and Salazaar. They crept behind Harry and planned to scare him when Harry said, 'Hi Godric, Salazaar.' He turned around, giving them a shock.

'How did you know?'

'Of course he knows! Our little baby Harry has grown into a big boy. Oh… I think I'm gonna cry…sob' Salazaar pretended to cry.

'God! You two are worst than the Weasley twins you know? And all the while I thought Salazaar was more of the serious kind.'

'Nah! Salazaar was like my brother, a twin. He wasn't a dark wizard at all. Dark married into his family, destroying his reputation. That is why all wizards and witches think that Gryffindor and Slytherin are enemies.'

'Oh… Sorry Salazaar… I didn't know.'

It's ok Harry… I don't blame ya. So which is your girlfriend?' Salazaar teased.

Harry smiled and flew to Ginny's side, 'She's Ginny, the love of my life.'

'Well congrats Harry!' Both shouted.

'Er… Thanks… You should be glad they can't hear us.'

'Well, we should be going now. Rowena's making dinner and boy…'Salazaar said, shaking his head, 'You don't want to be late for Dinner when she's making it.'

'I pity you pal, having married her…' Godric gave a slight shudder.

'Hmmm… I don't know… Tell her to keep some food for me okay Godric? See you guys later!' Harry added as they nod and disappeared.

Harry stayed by Ginny's side the whole time, also listening to the Order's briefing and mission reports but he didn't care. He only cared about Ginny. At about 4 in the morning, he saw Ginny stiff a yawn. Almost instantly, he heard Mrs. Weasley ordering Ginny to go to bed. Harry went closer to Ginny, to her ear and whispered, 'I love you Ginny, and I'll always be there for you.' He kissed her on the cheek on began to float away.

However, Ginny could feel Harry's presence. She immediately touched her cheeks and scanned the room.

'What's wrong dear?'

'Mum, I dunno what happen but I could feel Harry's presence here. I could hear him whisper into my ear, "I love you and I'll never leave you". It seemed so real Mum.'

Harry immediately flew to her side, 'Ginny, I'm here! I love you!'

'I hear it again. He says that he's here, and he loves me,' Ginny stood up quickly, shouting, 'Harry! Where are you? Please, show yourself! Come back Harry! Please, come back… Harry…'

Harry float there helplessly, not knowing what to do. 'Ginny, please… Harry's gone… He's not coming back...' Ginny cried on Mrs. Weasley's shoulder. Soon, she fell asleep.

'I think she needs the rest. May be it's because she's tired that's why she's been getting all this hallucinations of Harry,' Dumbledore said.

'No! I'm here! Damm you Dumbledore! You caused all this! Ginny…'

'Severus, could you prepare a few bottles of Dreamless sleep potion? It might be helpful to Ginny.'

'Yes Headmaster. I'll get onto it right away.'

Just then, Merlin appeared. 'Harry,'

Harry turned around and saw Merlin. He immediately greeted him, 'Master.'

'There's no use losing your temper on that. If Ginny could hear you and feel you, it shows that your love is strong, even in death. Think about it Harry. Try not to get so worked up that easily my young apprentice.'

'Sorry Master, I'll try harder.'

'It's ok Harry, learn from the past. Shall we?'

'Yes Master.'

Both Master and Apprentice disappeared with a pop. They appeared in the kitchen and Merlin took out his dinner, heating it up for him.

'Smells good!'

'Of course! I cooked it!' Rowena said as she approached the table

'Oh… Thank You!' Harry said as Merlin placed the plate of chicken and mashed potatoes in front of him.

'Where's my mum and Dad?' Harry asked, swallowing a bit of potato.

'Lily, James and Sirius went out with Cedric. Cedric's like family to them now or rather a brother to you,' Merlin chuckled.

'Where they go?'

'Some Muggle street I think.'

'They're allowed to… well… wander?' Harry asked, unsure if Merlin understood what he meant.

'Well of course Harry! Since they do not exist in the Wizarding World, they have no trouble blending in but when the situation calls, they disguise themselves but on the whole, wizards don't notice them.'

Harry nodded and continued to finish his chicken. He ate so quickly almost choke on the meat. Merlin pat his back to help him swallow as he drank the glass of water.

'Humph! As if there's no one trying to kill you already,' Rowena said.

Harry smiled weakly and cleared his plate. Heading up to his room, he wondered how was Ginny.


	6. Learning to fight

LEARNING TO FIGHT

The next morning, Harry went down to the field to meet Merlin after his breakfast.

'Morning Master!'

'Morning Harry! Now, today you are going to learn more of your heritage.'

'My heritage?'

'Yes. In the past, Jedi were few. A Jedi is a warrior sworn to fight against all evil. They wield a sword known as a Light Sabre. They also are wizards, like us but are far much more powerful. Godric Gryffindor was a Jedi. I do believe you know elves?'

'Yes… I do, Master.'

'Good. Now the elves roam the land before wizards. They were with the Jedi. Elves are also wizards but are capable of wandless magic and specialize with Bow and Arrows. Salazaar Slytherin was an elf but he change his appearance back to wizard-like.'

'Wow! But what happen to all the elves?'

'That's where you come in Harry. The Dark Lord killed all the elves and Jedi but both Godric and Salazaar manage to escape. Your father and mother are both a Jedi and Elf respectively. So, naturally, you are the only owner of the Cyan Light Sabre and your family's Bow and Arrows. The arrows are charmed not to run out so there will always be arrows for you to use when in need. The Light Sabre can kill dementors too. It is a sword but I glows, like so,' Merlin took out the saber and immediately a cyan coloured shot out of it.

'Cool! I saw this in a Star Wars film but I didn't actually think it really existed.'

'Harry, you must carry this with you all the time. It is your life. You are not to lose it. The bow and arrows will appear when you want it.'

'Yes master,' Harry nodded.

'Good. Now Harry, I know that you want to get back to the Wizarding World as soon as you can but I'm sorry I have to ask you to wait.'

'It's ok master. I understand, but may I ask why?'

'It isn't the right time my young one.'

'Yes master.'

'Right now you have improved greatly and is the most powerful wizard. Like I said, you can go anywhere you want but only as a ghost, if you're going to Hogsmead or Diagon Ally, change your appearance.'

'Yes master. But what do I do right now? Can I become better in fighting? Like martial arts and accuracy with arrows?'

Merlin smiled at his young apprentice, 'I thought you'd never ask. Salazaar will teach you accuracy while Godric will teach you how to wield your saber. I will teach you martial arts.'

'Alright!' When do we begin?'

'Now, if you want. Godric will start first. Once you know how to wield it, the rest should be easy for you.'

'Yes master.'

Then, Godric appeared with his own saber, a blue coloured one.

'I'll take my leave now. Have fun you two!' Merlin turned and disappeared.

'Right, we'll start with dueling.'

'Ok…'

Although Harry knew nothing about fighting with a saber, he was good at it, deflecting and attacking Godric. After a while, they stopped.

'Wow Harry! That was some fight!'

'Yeah. I felt as if I knew it all along.'

'Well, if you can beat me, I don't think you have to learn anymore. You can be my teacher instead!' Godric laughed.

'Thanks Godric.'

'No prob! I'll call Salazaar.'

Within minutes, Merlin also came with Salazaar.

'…yeah and he was damm fast, faster than me and quick.'

'Great improvement Harry, it's going to be easy for you to master accuracy. How about you give it a try? Aim at that tree over there.'

Harry nodded and made his arrow appeared. He aimed his arrow, pulled it back and released it. It went flying straight at the tree.

'Not bad. How about there?' Salazaar aimed his to a far away log.

Again, Harry aimed, and released. His arrow not only hit the log but went through Salazaar's arrow, splitting it into half.

'God! He's a natural!'

'Ha! Told you so! He's better than us Merlin.' Godric exclaimed.

'Well, how about martial arts? I'll fight with you.'

'What! I can't…' Before Harry finished his sentence, Merlin attacked him. Harry doge it and immediately attacked back. It seemed to him as if he knew everything. He was so graceful with all the defense and attacking. However, Merlin was fast for his age and Harry needed to focus. Finally, Harry threw in a punch and it finally ended.

'Shit! I'm so sorry master!'

Merlin stood up and smiled, 'That was the best fight I ever had for ages! Harry, you don't need anymore training from what we see. You're a natural in everything.'

Harry was shocked but happy.

'Thank You master.'

'Right…I'll be leaving now. I do believe that today Diagon Alley will be crowded. Even though you will be going back to school slightly later than the others, you still have to get your books for the year. May be Godric and Salazaar can accompany you?'

Harry nodded and smiled gratefully. He focus on what he wanted himself to look like and changed his appearance. Now, standing there was a tall, tanned and muscular boy. He had no glasses and spiked his brown hair, his eyes were still green. The scare on his forehead was gone.


	7. Attacks on Diagon Alley

ATTACKS ON DIAGON ALLEY

The three of them apparated to Diagon Alley. Harry was now known as Achilles. He wore a cloak and his saber hidden from view. Godric and Salazaar became two tall and dark guys who were also in Harry's year. They stopped at Mdm Malkin's to buy new robes. Then, they went to Quality Qudditch supplies. Apparently, a new broom just came out. It was the LIGHTNING SCAR, a tribute to Harry Potter.

'Hey Godric, look at this. "A tribute to Harry Potter" Do you think I should buy this broom?' Harry whispered.

'Go on, buy it.'

'Ok.'

They went in the shop and came out minutes later with the broom. It was the most expensive broom in the world and now, Harry has it, or rather James. While walking to Flourish and Blotts, Harry had a lot of attention from the crowd. All the Hogwarts girls stopped at what they were doing and turned to the three of them walking. Apart from the broom, Harry also had attractive features. Harry felt uncomfortable so he quickly walked to Flourish and Blotts. There, he saw Ginny and the Weasley clan.

'Hi… could I have Defense books for 6th years, Transfiguration, Potions, Charms and Herbology please? I lost my book list,' Harry said to the shop keeper.

'Ok, give me a few minutes.'

Harry put on his sunglasses so as to not let people recognize him. He quickly scan around for Ginny and spotted her reading a book.

'Here you are sir,' the shop keeper interrupted Harry's thoughts.

'Huh? Oh thanks.'

They left the shop and followed the Weasleys to Fred and George's shop. Just then, Harry heard Merlin's voice in his head. Harry? Are you there?

Yes master. I'm here. What is it that is so important?

Harry, there's going to be an attack on Diagon Alley! I'm worried about the people there.

Don't worry master. Godric and Sly are here. I send over our stuff to the Manor

Harry's broom and books disappeared into the thin air.

'Ok, you two can still do magic right? First things first, Godric, get the Weasley clan to safety. Sly, alert everyone you can. Ok?'

Both nodded and quickly went off. Suddenly, a blast was heard. Dementors were flying around looking for victims to feed from. A large number of Death Eaters casted spells all around. There was panic everywhere.

'Oh well, here goes.'

Harry drew out his saber and a cyan blue shot out. He killed most of the dementors and deflecting all the curses. The death eaters tried to cast the unforgivable on him but Harry deflected it. By the time the Order got there, Harry had killed all the Dementors and most of the death eaters.

'Oh my god! This town is in a mess! We were too late!' Tonks said.

'Look, the dementors were killed. No one's ever killed a dementor before! And in such a short period of time, so many death eaters were dead.'

There was dust all over. No one could see clearly but Lupin spotted Harry with his cyan sabre.

'Death Eater!'

Roars of the stunning spell, Stupefy, were heard and it went toward Harry. Harry knew what they did. He turned around and deflected it easily.

'Who are you? Are you a Death Eater?' Moody said as the Order approached Harry.

He kept his sabre and disappeared with a pop.

'Damm! We could have got him!' Moody cursed.

'Look, he left a note,' Snape pointed to the note on the floor. He levitated it and handed it to Dumbledore. The letter read:

No one needs to know who I am. What matters is that Voldermort's attacks failed. The daily prophet doesn't need to know what happened today.

'Mysterious man he is. Moreover, he holds a cyan sabre. Can this mean anything?' Dumbledore muttered to himself.

'Albus! Here, all the survivors!' Lupin shouted.

The Order members quickly helped the injured to Saint Mungos and cleared up Diagon Alley.

Harry appeared in his manor, changing back to his appearance.

'Are you alright Harry?' Rowena asked worriedly.

'I don't know why Merlin send you to Diagon Alley today, even when he still knows of the attack,' Helga sighed.

'He knows?' asked Harry, shocked.

'Yes. I knew, but I sent you. I knew you could do it Harry. It was a test, besides, Godric and Sly were there,' Merlin said as he walked towards Harry.

'But master, why a test?' Harry asked.

'It shows that you're ready for the Wizarding World Harry. The attack today could have destroyed the whole of Diagon Alley but you saved it. You saved those people. You slayed those dementors and death eaters. You are ready Harry, as ready as ever.'

Harry nodded, 'Yes master.'

'But you still can't return yet. You are ready but the Wizarding World aren't ready for a powerful wizard like you yet. Patience my young apprentice, patience.'

_MEANWHILE…_

'What! You damm fools! How could you lose with a strong army I gave you?' Voldermort shouted.

'I'm s…s…sorry…mas…master…' Pettigrew stuttered.

'Crucio!'

Pain flowed through Pettigrew's body as he screamed.

'Go and find out who the fck is he, the slayer and report back!'

'Yes…master…at once…'


	8. Attacks and Revelation

ATTACKS AND REVELATION

It was September the 1st. Usually, the train carriages were noisy, but this time, it was quiet, especially with Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Luna. None of them had wanted to talk about anything. It was silence, everyone missed Harry Potter. Tears flowed down the girls' tears and Ron and Neville had to comfort them, especially Ginny. She suffered the most, having lost Harry barely before they even got together.

'I miss him Ron, it's different without him,' Hermione cried against Ron's chest.

'Shh… Don't cry…I miss him too… He's a best bud one could ever had.'

_MEANWHILE…_

'I could hear them Helga, calling my name,' Harry said.

'Harry, we know you miss them. But Merlin has his reasons as to why he doesn't want to let you return.'

Harry nodded. Just then, James and Sirius came into Harry's room, holding each a _Lightning Scar_.

'Harry! My boy! Wanna go out and play qudditch?' James asked.

'Yeah Harry, I got a skateboard for ya. You wanted it right?'

'Yeah! I did! ' Harry exclaimed.

They went outside to the field to play. Harry wanted to learn how to stand on a broom, which would fly to a few hundred feet.

First, Harry ascended on his broom to a few feet, then he balanced on his feet. He managed to get it after an hour. He took a rest and then hop on his broom and flew to a few hundred feet. Just then, Lily came into the fields. She saw Harry flying on the broom at a hundred feet with only his feet on it.

'Harry! Oh my god! Come down this instant!' Lily's piercing voice rang through the air.

Harry quickly landed, for fear of his mother's wrath. Even though he had not know his mother, her face alone could rival Dumbledore's when they are angry.

'Harry James Achilles Potter! What do you think you're doing? Trying out a stunt like that?'

'Sorry mum… I was only trying it out…I promise you I'll be in one piece,' Harry added cheekily.

Lily turned to James and Sirius, 'And you let him do this?'

'Well…He's a natural anyway…'

'Ugh! You two are hopeless!' Lily walked back to the manor furiously.

'Hey Harry, this skateboard has a charm added to it. It can hover or fly but only for a few feet, not too high. Maybe you could use it to travel around the castle when you get back?' Sirus said as he handed his Godson the skateboard.

'Thanks Sirus! Cool!'

'Yeah… I help with the charm,' James said proudly.

Harry smiled at his father, 'Thanks dad.'

Harry spent his days flying around the manor on his skateboard and practicing his broom skills. He also spent time training, honing his skills, each day getting better and better.

Then, on the 31st of October, everything changed. Merlin came rushing into Harry's room.

'Voldermort's attacking Hogwarts in an hour's time. They won't be able to win this fight. It's time Harry.'

Harry nodded and quickly got dressed. Godric was going to send his stuff over later. He apparated to Hogsmead and flew on his skateboard to Hogwarts.

Harry took out his sabre and immediately killed the dementors. He duel with death eaters and killed the vampires.

'Crucio!' a voice rang out from the shadows.

Harry turned around and deflected it. Everyone in Hogwarts thought that they were going to be doomed. For Harry, this was an easy battle, much harder than Hogsmead but it was fun to him. In fact, he was having fun, fighting them means that he has excelled in his skills. Sensing defeat, the dark forces retreated into the forest.

Well done Harry!

Harry smiled to himself Thank You master

Hey Son! Well Done! I wish I could be with you to fight. Must be lots of fun eh?

James! Harry heard his mother's voice.

It was so sharp that Harry had to cover his ears. He approached the entrance of Hogwarts and went in. He tried to push open the Great hall but it was stuck. He had no choice but to blast it off it's hinges. He walked in, hood over his face. Order members quickly pointed their wands at him.

'Who are you death eater?!' Snape shouted.

'You might wanna put that away, I don't really like that much attention.'

Who the hell are you!'

'Tut, tut, is this the way to treat your guest around here?' Harry laughed.

'Tell us who you are right now!'

'Save the crap! Stupefy!' Snape roared.

The spell erupted from his wand and rushed to Harry. With his fast reflexes, Harry deflected the spell with his sabre.

'I see that your hospitality is one of the best in the world,' Harry remarked sarcastically.

Everyone was shocked. It was the same person whom they had saw in Diagon Alley.

'Shocked, are you now?' Harry snorted, 'Look, if I'm not welcomed here, I'll leave. My time is precious and even one second will still be useful,' Harry turned and walked to the doors when he was surrounded by the Order members.

'Reveal yourself now or face our wraths!'

'Wow. I'm trembling. I just defeated an army of death eaters, dangerous dark creatures which most of you have not met. Moreover, you won't be able to stop the attack, in which I defeated, so do you think that if you don't step away, _you _will be facing my wrath instead?' Harry said coolly.

The Order members were looking at Dumbledore hesitantly. He shook his head and the circle parted.

'Ah! Taking Orders from Dumbledore the Great I see. Don't you people have a mind of your own? Fancy following some idiot when you're not even sure if you will wake up the next morning and find your loved ones alive, in the world of living?'

Wow! Good one Harry!

Thanks Godric Harry mentally thanked him.

Impressive my young apprentice

Master, I don't think they're ready for me. Ignorant brats. I defeated the dark forces and here they are, making me look like a death eater!

Patience my young lad

Oh great. Now Dumbledore thinks that he can pry open my mind

True enough, Dumbledore was looking straight into his emerald eyes. He smirked mentally and easily threw Dumbledore out of his mind.

'I like to keep my thoughts to myself, thanks,' Harry growled, 'Right, I see that this isn't the right time. Oh wells, I'll try to drop by some other time!' Harry disappeared with a small "pop", leaving everyone in shock as it was impossible to disapparate from inside the castles.

Merlin was waiting for him in front of the manor.

'Master'

'Harry, what's wrong?'

'I don't understand master, why? That bloody Dumbledore! I'm ready master, you know that but they aren't ready for me. That's how I feel. Am I in the wrong to think that way?'

They walked to the garden and sat on a bench. Harry snapped his fingers and his battle gear disappeared into the bedroom.

'You seem troubled Harry. You wanna talk about it?' Merlin asked.

'I don't know master. It's just… It's Dumbledore… He's making all this happen. Sometimes I wonder if he's evil or not.'

'Believe me child, Albus Dumbledore is on the Light Side of this war. He might have done things which is to your disadvantage but it did turn out well.'

'I dunno… I don't want to go back anymore. I'm happier living here, letting the Wizarding World know that I'm dead. This place is like heaven. My parents and Sirius is here. Here, I live without any worries. It just seem so right, this is the perfect place for me. D you think it's wrong for me to think that way?'

Merlin lifted Harry's chin to face him and said, 'I don't blame you for thinking that way Harry. It's a natural feeling. In the meantime, try not to worry so much about what's happening there. Come on, let's go back to the Manor.'


	9. Peeves and Qudditch

PEEVES AND QUDDITCH

Harry spent his time training and pulling pranks in the Manor. It was the best time of his life, having no worries and being able to see and be with his parents again. While the wizarding world worried about Voldermort, Harry was in fact, appearing out of nowhere, mercilessly killing the enemy, leaving the aurors puzzled. However, he couldn't help but think about Ginny, his girlfriend and only love.

'Harry? Son, are you alright?' James asked.

'Huh? Oh… sorry Dad,' Harry replied, 'I was just thinking… about…,' He hesitated, 'Never mind. It's alright.'

'No it's not. Are you thinking of Ginny?' James asked.

'How did you know?' Harry answered, shocked.

'Merlin…' James said simply.

'Oh…'

'I heard from Merlin that she could hear you when you went back to the Headquarters.'

Harry nodded, 'Yeah. He said the bond was strong, ever since you and Mum. But I just… I miss her. Her smile, her beauty, everything! And Dumbledore's ruining everything I hoped to build.' With that, Harry punched his fist against the wall.

'Sometimes things might not turn out the way we want them to. But you will see, that they each have the same outcome. The same as you defeating Voldermort once and for all. Do your best and expect nothing but the best.'

Harry hugged his father, 'Thanks Dad.'

Days passed by and in the Wizarding World, it was already November. The annually held Qudditch Tournament had already began as every house prepared and trained as hard as they could to win. Ginny was Gryffindor's new seeker, replacing Harry.

Harry on the other hand, went back to the castle, being invisible again, looking for Peeves. He had arranged to meet his old friend in the room of requirement.

'Hey Peeves! Missed me? Haven't seen you in a while!'

'Harry! My boy! Terribly sorry about your "death", so how's the pranks coming? So sorry for those pranks pulled on ya. Didn't know who you were at that time,' Peeves said cheekily.

'S'okay. I want you to do me a favor. It's rather… personal so I would like ya to be kinda serious about it.'

'Anything for my old buddie!'

Harry smiled and began, 'You do know who's Ginny right? 5th year Gryffindor?'

'Yeah, I do. Why? Want me to watch her or something?' Peeves asked.

'Um… You can say that. I was thinking of rather… protecting her… for me… till I get back or you do a really bad job and I'll kick your arse down the main staircase,' Harry grinned.

'Hey! I'm capable of doing something that easy… Don't worry Harry. Dear Ginny is in safe hands. If it makes you feel better, I'll owl you everyday yeah?'

Harry smacked his head, although he's a ghost but Harry's a ghost too, 'That's shit man! Anyway just protect her ok?'

'No prob Harry!'

'Thanks Peeves. I knew I could count on you. And that also means NO pranks on her.'

'Ok,ok! I get it already! Ugh! She's your darling, your only one true love, Harry Potter's dear girlfriend, that person must be courting death to provoke such a high positioned girl.'

Harry smirked, 'You got that right! Thanks Peeves. I'll see you around soon yeah? Oh and keep it a secret. Don't tell anyone, especially Dumbledore.'

'Don't worry Harry! I swear ok? Now get your smelly arse back to the Manor!'

Harry laughed and disappeared.

'Harry! Where have you been?' Lily asked.

'I went back to see Peeves for something, mum. Don't worry, I'm 16, I can take care of myself,' Harry gave his mother the sweetest smile, hoping she would let him off.

'Oh alright… Your father used to do that when he did something wrong.'

'That's my dad!'

The next day, Harry paid a visit to Diagon Alley with Sirius, both had disguise themselves so no one could recognize them. Apparating to Diagon Alley, Harry immediately entered Quality Qudditch Supplies. He had intended to get the latest broom, LIGHTNING SCAR for the Gryffindor Qudditch Team.

'Hello young sir, how may I help you?'

'Hi… I wish to speak with the manager of the store.'

'Very well sir, this way please?' The man in his 30s show Harry and Sirius up a flight of stairs and into a room decorated with antique brooms.

'Mr. Brown, this young sir wishes to speak to you.'

'Mr. Brown, at your service Mr.…?' he enquired.

'Oh… call me Rave.' Harry answered.

'Very well Rave, I'm John. How may I help you?

'Um… I would like to purchase 7 LIGHTNING SCARS and I'm not joking,' Harry said simple to the wide-eyed man and continued, 'I would like it to be delivered to Hogwarts, Great Hall, Gryffindor Table.

'Sure! Absolutely no worries about it Mr. Rave. We'll have delivered tomorrow morning. I assume it's for a qudditch match Mr. Rave?'

Harry smiled, 'Yes… It is.'

'Then Mr. Rave, would you be interested in our latest broom. It's not for sale yet, not officially but the broom just came into the store yesterday. It's a beauty…' his voice trailed as Mr. Brown went into a small room and brought out a fine piece of broom.

'It's made of Holly, the speed is unlimited and easy to control. Usually the rider has to pull it to the direction he or she wants it to fly to but for this broom, it's enhanced. It responds to the voice command of the rider and only the rider, no one else. Unless, of course, the rider allows it. That's why the price is so high for this,' Harry looked at the man who quickly defended himself, 'I'm not asking you to buy it but I thought you might be interested. I haven't gave it a name yet. Maybe you would like to call it?'

Harry stood there, in deep thought. Finally, he spoke, 'I've changed my mind. I want 6 LIGHTNING SCARS and 2 of this brooms… Force of Nature… yeah… That's what I'll call it.'

'Brilliant! Are you kidding me, you serious on buying those?'

Harry smiled, 'Of course!

'I must be dreaming… Thank you so much Mr. Rave! Thank You for doing business with you…'

'Pleasure's all mine, Mr. Brown,' Harry smiled.

Harry went back to the Manor with one Force, he nicknamed it, on his shoulder.. He had to look for Merlin and have a talk with him.

'Master?'

'Yes Harry?'

'I was wondering if I could see Ginny at the match tomorrow. It's… it's against Gryffindor…'

'Of course Harry… I 'm not Albus. You don't have to report your every action to me… After all, you're already 16, if I'm not wrong, 'Merlin chuckled.

Harry broke into a smile, 'Thanks…'

That night, Helga and Rowena cooked a sumptuous meal, as always, for everyone.

'Harry,' Helga asked, 'Are you sure you don't want Godric and Sal to accompany you?'

'Yes Helga, for the umpteen time you've asked, 'Harry sighed, 'I'm VERY positive,' Harry finished, adding emphasis on the word "very".

'Alright…'

'Then, are you coming back for lunch? What time's the game?' Lily asked.

'I dunno Mum… I suppose I'll be out the whole day…'

Lily nodded at her son and continued eating.

Harry went to bed, hoping to dream of Ginny, after not seeing her for so long.

'Ginny? Wake up…' Ron shouted towards the Girl's dormitory .

'Hmmm… Just 5 minutes…' she groaned.

'Ginny!' Hermione shouted at her ear.

Ginny immediately sat up, and found Hermione giggling.

'Oh it's just you…' Ginny muttered and went back to sleep.

'Ginny, wake up… we've got a match today remember? Against Slytherins?'

It's not till 11 Herm…' Ginny muttered.

'It is 10.30!'

Ginny quickly got off the bed, 'Why didn't you tell me Herm!' She took a quick shower, wanting to feel fresh before beating those Slytherins to pulp.

She ran to the common room, with her old cleansweep over her shoulder.

'Ginny… I brought up some breakfast for you,' Dean offered.

'Th-thank you…' Ginny replied uneasily. It was quite the obvious that Dean liked Ginny. However, it was more that obvious that Harry and Ginny were together. And now that Harry's gone, Dean knew that he would stand at a higher chance with no one to compete with him.

Ron coughed, beckoning Dean to lead Ginny to the table. When everyone heard of Ginny's suitor, they immediately approved and encouraged it. Dean obviously had a lot of allies helping him but Ginny did not want any one except Harry.

Dean stretched out his hand to pull Ginny towards the table but Ginny was faster. She headed off to the table and grabbed a toast. Just the, Professor McGonagall appeared, closing the portrait behind her.

'Professor…' the Gryffindors greeted.

'Weasley, she turned to Ron, 'I do not know how… but you have placed an order for a6 LIGHTNING SCARS and a… what's this!' she exclaimed, 'Force of Nature?'

'What's that?'

McGonagall read the note attached to the brooms.

'It seems that it's a new broom that's just came into the store days ago. And the shop owner said that the broom was meant for Ginny. The buyer gave specific instructions for it.'

Ginny's mouth drop.

'For me?' she spoke softly, approaching it.

'Yes Weasley. I must say you have a good friend out there somewhere. I'll take my leave now,' the Transfiguration teacher turned to walk out but came to Ron , 'And Mr. Weasley, I do hope to see Gryffindor's winning. I can't stand the smirk on Severus's face.'

Ron smirked, 'Yes Professor.

Harry went out of his room, wearing a pair of shorts and a shirt. Although it was November, he did not felt cold or whatsoever.

'Morning Harry!' Sirius and Cedric exclaimed.

'Morning guys!' Harry grabbed a toast from the table and rushed off, 'See you later guys!' He apparated to Hogwarts, just in time to see the students filing into the stands. He hid himself behind the thick trees in the forests. He sat on a branch, floating, in fact, just in case the branch could not support his weight.

He had in fact grown, and had bulging muscles which was hidden under his shirt. He saw the Gryffindors Slytherins coming out, riding their brooms. He heard Lee commenting on the amazing broom the Gryffindors had. He noticed the grim look on Malfoy's face and wanted to laugh out loud.

The match started. He spotted Ginny flying around looking for the snitch. He wanted so badly to catch it and give it to her as he could easily detect it using his ears.

Gryffindor scored. Dean shot from the side after a great pass from Neville.

_Dean…_ Harry thought. He knew that Dean was trying to get Ginny to like him and that he had the support of the Order.

He switched his mind back to the game. Gryffindor scored 4 times within half an hour. The Creevy brothers were doing a wonderful job on the buldgers. Harry thought of Dennis and Colin starting a Harry Potter fan club. He laughed at the thought but suddenly, he sensed something. He quickly turned back his attention on the match. A buldger flew towards Ginny while she and Draco were chasing the snitch. The buldger hit Ginny and knock her off her broom.

Harry immediately flew to the stadium. _Faster… faster!_ He thought as she was falling faster than expected. He flew down and upwards to catch her. He landed safely on the ground.

'Ginny… Ginny…' Harry gently shook her.

By then, all the Order members present were surrounding Harry.

Harry sensed their presence but Ginny was his priority.

'Who are you?' Lupin questioned, wand drawn

Harry carried her and spoke, 'She needs to see Mdm Promfrey and if you insist on not letting me pass, I'll have to force you.'

'No… It's a trick. He's one of them.'

Harry wasted no time on them. He floated up and flew to the castle, leaving them in awe.

'Mdm Promfrey, I need you to treat her.'

'Who? What are you?'

'Just treat her!' Harry's voice grew dangerously.

The patron complied and proceed to treat her. Harry sensed their presence on the fourth floor. He mentally counted for 5 seconds before the door opened. He formed a invisible shield on him and on Ginny.

'Who exactly are you!' Dumbledore asked.

Harry ignored him, questioning Promfrey on Ginny.

'Headmaster…' Promfrey greeted.

'Poppy… what does he want?'

'Shut up Dumbledore! Harry drawled, 'Promfrey, is Ginny going to be alright?'

'Yes…she will wake any time now. I gave her some potion to cure the pain…' Promfrey replied nervously.

'How dare you!' Moody shouted.

'I just did… Now if you all will just put your wands away and shut up… It might save another person from being deaf.'

Harry turned back to Ginny and bent down to give her a kiss on the cheek.

Ginny moaned softly.

'Ginny…' Harry called softly.

Ginny opened her eyes slowly. And right in front of her was the man of her dreams.

'Ha-Harry… Is that you?' Ginny whispered, still weak from the buldger.

Harry smiled, 'Shhh Ginny… I'm here. Everything's gonna be alright,' Harry kissed her.

'Potter!' The Order half shouted.

Harry turned, 'Last time I checked… yeah… I was… and still am.'

'But you are dead!' Snape said.

Dumbledore put a hand up to stop the Order form asking any more questions.

'Harry… I would like to see you in my office.' It was not a request but an order.

'No.'

Dumbledore was taken back at the response.

'I said no. I want to be with Ginny. And just piss off Dumbledore, for the sake of mankind. My life will no longer be yours to control any longer.'

'Potter! How dare you speak to the Headmaster in such a tone?' Snape shouted.

Harry lifted his finger to his ear, partly covering it.

'Like I said, I just did. And mind you, I still want to be able to hear.'

Harry could tell Snape was boiling. He ignored him and paid attention to Ginny.

'Harry… why? How?'

'I never did die Ginny. That's all you have to know,' Harry faced them again and said louder, 'That's all you all have to know. Now leave! Or you'll regret it!'

Dumbledore was furious. His eyes were focused onto Harry's, his mind penetrating Harry's. Harry smirked. He formed a barrier and used penetrated Dumbledore's mind. Dumbledore stumbled, the Order managed to support him before he fell.

'It's quite obvious I have become more powerful, Dumbledore. I'm no longer a boy whom you used to control. And I have found out about my heritage that I'm heir to the Founders and Merlin. There's no way you're going to hide it from me forever.'

'Just so you know, I've made changes to the castle and being heir, I can apparate within the castle. Guess _Hogwarts: A history _isn't that all reliable isn't it?' Harry smirked and apparated with Ginny. He appeared outside the Gryffindor Common Room and hissed to the Lion statue. Immediately, they were inside a larger room. Harry was carrying Ginny as she was too weak to walk.

'Welcome to our new home Gin,' Harry said. He went the room and laid her gently on the bed. He kissed her before leaving the room.

Harry summoned Dobby and a few more house elves.

'Dobby, I need you to look after Ginny for me until I return.'

'Yes sir Harry Potter sir. Dobby will sir,' the elf squeaked.

Harry smiled and called Peeves.

'Yeah Harry?'

'Peeves, I want you to guard Ginny for me.'

'Sure my boy!' Peeves grinned.


End file.
